Comme une Melody
by SileneSong
Summary: Et si Melody Williams existait, dans le monde de Pete ? Et si John Smith la rencontrait ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit River Song et lui le Docteur pour que leurs histoires se mêlent ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était un de ces après midi de fin d'été où le soleil illuminait de chauds rayons dorés les jardins de Kensington. Des groupes d'étudiants s'y rassemblaient pour profiter des derniers jours de vacances avant la rentrée scolaire. Ils avaient envahis les pelouses et riaient, devisaient ou, pour les plus studieux, commençaient à réviser.

John Smith marchait d'un pas pressé dans les allées du parc, sans leur prêter attention. Portant quelques livres et documents pour étayer les cours de physiques qu'il allait donner, à la rentrée, dans le prestigieux College imperial de Londres, il avançait, le visage fermé.

Objectivement, c'était un bel homme. Grand, mince, d'allure athlétique, il semblait approcher des trente cinq ans. Malgré la chaleur ambiante il était vêtu d'un costume marron à fines rayures et d'un long manteau beige, lui donnant un allure racée. Il n'était pas rare que les regards féminins s'arrêtent sur son visage régulier, sur ses cheveux bruns en épis, sur son regard sombre qu'il masquait souvent derrière des lunettes rectangulaires à montures noires. Il n'était pas rare que ces mêmes femmes s'étonnent de la tristesse inscrite sur les traits d'un si bel homme, sur l'étrange distance qu'il semblait soigneusement garder entre lui et le reste du monde. Si les regards suivaient souvent John Simth, peu de personnes osaient l'aborder.

Mais il aurait été difficile de comparer ce qui allait suivre à une tentative d'abordage.

Rien ne prévint John de l'imminence de la catastrophe. Un instant il songeait à Rose, à la saveur acerbe des mots qu'elle lui avait lancé le matin même, l'instant suivant il était violemment percuté de front. Déséquilibré il lâcha ses livres et tomba à la renverse, refermant instinctivement ses bras autour du corps qui lui était rentré dedans. Une pluie de feuille accompagna leur chute et il se reçut douloureusement sur le dos. Quand il ouvrit les yeux ce ne fut que pour apercevoir un rideau de cheveux roux et des yeux verts d'eau écarquillés.

"Oh bon sang ! Je suis navrée !"

La jeune fille, car c'était une jeune fille, s'appuya sur sa poitrine et se redressa immédiatement, bondissant sur ses pieds et se mordant la lèvres de confusion. Il ne tarda pas à faire de même, restant accroupi pour ramasser ses livres et les documents de l'inconnue.

"Il n'y a pas de mal" répondit-t-il succinctement, sans la regarder. Elle se mit rapidement à l'aider, attrapant un petit carnet bleu qu'elle avait fait tomber et le glissant entre deux livres de cours, avant de reprendre la parole. Il remarqua la couleur du carnet, étrangement familier, mais repoussa un souvenir lointain et flou au fond de sa mémoire. En effet l'impertinence de sa réponse le laissa éberlué, stoppant momentanément les rouages de son esprit.

"Vous deviez être dans la lune !" Il leva brusquement la tête, sa main s'arrêtant un instant de rassembler les papiers épars, et croisa les yeux verts. C'était un peu fort ! C'était elle qui lui avait couru dedans ! Il fut cueilli par l'amusement dansant dans les prunelles claires. Un rire frémissait au coin des lèvres de l'inconnue et son nez, constellé de tâches de rousseurs, s'était plissé de malice. Il ne remarqua pas le léger sourire né sur ses lèvres en réponse

"Et vous aviez le diable aux trousses pour courir ainsi ?" Elle haussa les épaules et se releva, les bras plein de papiers. Il l'imita, tria les documents qu'il avait ramassé, et lui rendit ceux qui lui appartenaient.

"En général les gens s'écartent de mon chemin quand je cours" Il hésita entre l'agacement et le rire, à cette réponse pleine d'arrogance. Il se contenta de sourire en voyant que l'expression malicieuse n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de l'inconnue. Elle plaisantait.

Enfin … Il pensait qu'elle plaisantait. Parce que, maintenant qu'il la regardait, il semblait fort probable qu'elle dise la vérité. Elle était jeune, vraiment, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ait dépassé de beaucoup la vingtaine. Grande, avec des jambes interminables mises en valeur par le court short en jean qu'elle portait, elle attirait sans nul doute les regard. Et oui, elle était jolie, comme le sont souvent les filles à cet âge là. Ce n'était cependant pas une beauté classique, malgré ses longs cheveux se recourbant sur eux mêmes comme s'ils cherchaient furieusement à boucler, sa taille élancée et son regard de chat. Elle avait un nez un peu trop fort pour ça, avec une drôle de petite bosse sur le dessus, et la couleur rousse de sa crinière était bien trop flamboyante.

Mais elle était belle. Les yeux sombres de John ne la détaillèrent pas plus d'un instant, le temps qu'elle récupère ses documents, mais cela lui suffit pour s'en rendre compte. Ce n'était pas un avis. C'était un fait.

Elle était belle comme seules certaines femmes savent l'être. Ces femmes inconscientes que leur beauté s'enroulent autour d'elles tel un parfum capiteux. C'était une de ces styles de beauté allant bien au delà d'un visage avenant ou d'une silhouette agréables. On la suivrait sans doute du regard à tous les âges de sa vie. Alors, oui, sans doute, les gens la remarquaient assez pour s'écarter de son passage quand elle courait.

Il sursauta presque quand elle lui tendit une main, pressant ses affaires contre sa poitrine de son autre bras. "Melody Pond, ravie de vous rencontrer !"

Il fronça les sourcils et désigna ses papiers du menton. Il n'avait pas été curieux, mais son cerveau restait celui d'un Seigneur du temps, malgré son corps tristement mortel. Il avait eu le temps de lire certaines choses.

"Je croyais avoir lu Melody Williams pourtant" Son nez se fronça et elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant, alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

"Ma mère dit que Melody Williams est une professeur de géographie, alors que Melody Pond est un super-héros. Je suis davantage attirée par la carrière de super-héros"

Cette fois il ne put retenir un léger rire. "Il y a donc un cursus de super-héros à l'université ? Dites moi où m'inscrire, ça pourrait m'intéresser"

Elle pencha la tête et l'observa un instant, semblant le jauger du regard. "Je pense pour ma part qu'Indiana Jones est un super-héros, je passe donc un doctorat d'archéologie au collège impérial de Londres. La carrière vous intéresse ?"

Il gémit intérieurement. Une future archéologue, c'était bien sa veine. Un vague phrase lui revint en tête – _Les archéologues mes font bien rire_ – mais il préféra se taire. Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait dit Doctorat ? Mais il fallait au moins huit ans pour en passer un !

"Vous n'êtes pas un peu jeune pour devenir Docteur ?"

Melody leva les yeux vers lui, la malice encore inscrite sur ses traits – était ce un état permanent chez elle ? - et tapota sa tempe de l'index "Ça tourne vite, là dedans. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu"

Il leva ses propres livres devant lui, lui permettant d'en lire le titre "Hélas, je suis davantage un scientifique. Dépoussiérer les mythes n'est pas mon domaine, et je ne crois pas que ça m'intéresserait. Tant pis pour la carrière"

Il n'avait eu aucun mal depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le monde de Pete, deux ans auparavant, à passer les diplômes qui lui permettraient d'enseigner. Chez lui aussi, ça tournait vite. Trop, même, sans doute.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour essayer de s'adapter à ce monde, il trouvait son existence terne et se demandait parfois s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'il ne survive pas aux événements qui l'avaient amenés là. Il était un Seigneur du Temps dans le corps d'un humain, un simple copie ratée. Au début il avait pensé que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait Rose, après tout, c'était la seule chose qui importait. Peut être pouvaient ils être heureux.

Elle avait repris un emploi de vendeuse pendant qu'il passait ses diplômes et il avait cru que ça irait, pendant un temps. Mais Rose s'ennuyait de leur vie quotidienne. Une part d'elle lui reprochait, sans jamais le dire, de ne pas être l'autre. Le vrai Docteur.

Et ça le rendait malheureux, de ne pas parvenir à la rendre heureuse. Il s'était mit à lui aussi s'ennuyer de sa vie. Les étoiles lui manquaient. La course et les situations stimulantes pour son esprit lui manquaient. Souvent il songeait qu'il ferait tout pour échanger sa place avec le Vrai Docteur. Peut-être alors pourrait-il à nouveau être heureux. Peut-être alors réussirait-il à nouveau à faire sourire sa bien aimée Rose Tyler.

John fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par Melody, laquelle se tordait le cou pour lire le titre d'un de ses livres.

"'A la recherche du Boson de Higgs' ? Ça traite de physique des particules, c'est ça ? Vous vous rendez quand même compte qu'avant qu'on ne parvienne à l'observer au LHC le Boson était autant un mythe que ce que j'étudie en cours ?"

Le dixième Docteur, ou la copie du dixième Docteur, écarquilla un instant les yeux. Pour se donner contenance il ramena ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index. Mais c'était qui cette fille ? Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'on étudie la physique des particules en archéologie. Ou alors les choses avaient bien changées. Il resta un instant sans voix, puis se pencha vers elle. Bon sang qu'elle était grande, il la dépassait même pas de dix centimètres. Elle se pencha vers lui en miroir, et inclina la tête, fronçant le nez en un tic qu'il lui devinait déjà comme familier.

"Vous cherchez une répartie spirituelle où vous êtes en train de reconsidérer votre opinion sur l'intérêt des mythes et de l'archéologie en général ? Parce qu'il reste encore des places dans l'amphithéâtre si vous changez d'avis. Vous pouvez toujours devenir un super-héros"

Le rire, franc et amusé, lui échappa avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Soit elle était brillante et remarquablement obstinée, soit elle était folle. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était inattendu.

John pensa que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri, comme ça, avec un inconnu. Et le sourire qu'elle lui offrait à lui, rien qu'à lui, était rafraîchissant. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait la simplicité de leur échange.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle avait quelques minutes pour partager un café, ou un thé, ou ce qui lui chanterait, quand il fut interrompu par une voix forte.

"Allez, Song, tu viens ?"

Un beau jeune homme blond, aux muscles saillants sous un tee-shirt moulant, venait de les héler. Melody se retourna vers l'inconnu, leva un bras en l'air, puis répondit "Un instant, j'arrive !"

John haussa un sourcil, interloqué "Song ?" Quelque part au fond de son esprit, d'antiques rouages commençaient à grincer. Certaines coïncidences toquaient aux portes de sa mémoire, sans qu'il arrive à poser le doigt dessus. Ça restait encore flou, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le titillait, comme un caillou dans sa chaussure.

Mais la voix chaude de Melody lui répondait déjà, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sentiment.

"Oh, vous savez, c'est un jeu de mot un peu idiot avec mon prénom. Il pense que Song est un surnom amusant pour Melody"

Celui qui se considérait comme la copie du dixième Docteur cilla. Mais le temps de trouver quelque chose à dire – c'était désagréable cette sensation de perdre ses mots, avec elle – elle lui avait déjà fait un signe de la main et était partie rejoindre le bellâtre. Bellâtre au cou duquel elle se jeta, l'embrassant follement.

John ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentit un drôle de sentiment de malaise. Un pincement au cœur (son unique cœur) qu'il n'aurait pas du ressentir. C'était décidément une drôle de fille.

Secouant la tête, il reprit sa route vers l'université.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note : Merci OldGirl-NoraArlani pour ton adorable commentaire ! Et oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas la description d'Alex :D. J'espère que l'histoire te plaira_

La rentrée de septembre était enfin arrivée, après les longues vacances d'été.

John avait retrouvé avec plaisir le même bureau que celui qu'il occupait l'année précédente en tant que Docteur en physique. C'était petit bureau difficile d'accès, perdu dans les dédales des monuments historiques du Collège, et ça lui convenait très bien. Au moins avait il un belle porte en bois, un parquet qui avait été foulé par des générations de professeurs et des bibliothèques centenaires ou ranger ses livres. Il aimait l'empreinte du temps sur les choses. Était ce si étonnant quand on savait qui il était ?

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis sa rencontre avec l'étrange jeune fille, et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis. Il l'avait oubliée d'ailleurs. Enfin, presque. Plus exactement il la reléguait au fond de son esprit quand le souvenir de son sourire revenait à sa mémoire. Après tout il n'allait plus la croiser. Et il ne la cherchait pas. Certes, elle avait été un rayon de soleil ce jour là et – s'il avait été le Docteur – il l'aurait certainement emmenée voir l'univers. Elle avait ce "quelque chose" qu'il recherchait dans ses compagnons. Mais voilà. Il n'était pas le Docteur, il était John Smith, professeur de physique au Collège impérial de Londres.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Ça devait être le technicien chargé de changer la plaque sur la porte de son bureau. Après tout, depuis Juin, l'intitulé était faux. Il était, à présent, le Professeur John Smith.

"Entrez" Dit-il sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il avait sorti d'une de ses bibliothèques bien garnies et qu'il feuilletait, debout, dos à la porte.

"Docteur ?" Il se figea un seconde sous le titre trop familier, et son livre claqua d'être fermé trop vivement. Puis il se tourna prestement, les yeux agrandis de surprise. C'était elle. Melody Pond. Que diable … ?

"Comment .. ? Pourquoi .. Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi ?" Et voilà, ça recommençait. Il perdait ses mots. Elle était un super-héros, elle avait raison. Et son foutu super pouvoir c'était de le faire bafouiller.

S'il était honnête, c'était autant sa présence dans SON bureau que le nom qu'elle venait de lui donner qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Plus personne ne l'appelait Docteur. Il n'était plus le Docteur. Même Rose ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde. D'ailleurs elle ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi puisque c'était l'autre, son Docteur. Lui, il était John Smith. Son Jony Love, quand elle était affectueuse.

Il devait l'avoir dévisagée pendant toute sa réflexion car Melody haussa un sourcil étonné dans sa direction avant de pointer la porte du doigts

"C'est ce qui est marqué sur la plaque de votre bureau. Docteur John Smith. Pourquoi ? Il y a une erreur ? C'est Agent secret John Smith, c'est ça ? Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, le nom vous trahit."

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il sourit, amusé. C'était son second super-pouvoir, le forcer à sourire.

"C'est Professeur John Smith, en fait, depuis Juin." Il s'approcha d'elle en trois grandes enjambées, sans la quitter du regard, et évita de relever son allusion à son pseudonyme. Diable de fille.

Elle était vêtue d'un jean cette fois ci, et ses longs cheveux roux étaient nattés dans son dos, la rendant presque sage. Encore une fois elle tenait un livre contre sa poitrine, et le regarda s'approcher sans bouger. "Que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes enfin revenue à la raison et vous vous êtes inscrite dans un vrai cursus ?"

Il ne put s'en empêcher, la taquiner était trop tentant. Même s'il se demandait réellement comment elle était parvenue à le retrouver. Et pourquoi ? La réponse à la seconde question n'allait pas tarder. En effet Melody fronça le nez à sa proposition, comme dégoûtée, puis lui tendit le livre qu'elle tenait.

"Et passer ma vie enfermée, avec de vieux scientifiques à moitiés fous ? Non merci !"

"Hey !" Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer, tout en prenant machinalement le livre.

"Autant pour moi ! Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement décatis, je le reconnais" Il renifla et ramena ses lunettes sur son nez, faussement indigné.

"Et pas d'excuse sur la partie "à moitié fou" ?"

Elle secoua la tête, la malice clairement inscrite dans ses yeux clairs "Oh, vous avez raison, pardon ! Vous vous intéressez aux voyages dans le temps. Vous êtes complètement fou"

"Comment ! ?" John aurait parié que ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites. La stupéfaction l'empêcha d'en dire davantage et il ne put que la regarder, certain de ressembler à un hibou ahuris. Il cligna des yeux quand elle lui désigna le livre, qu'il n'avait pas regardé, du menton.

"Vous m'avez donné un de vos livres sans faire exprès la dernière fois. Entre le Boson de Higgs et les Ondes gravitationnelles, ce n'est pas compliqué de deviner ce qui vous intéresse"

Il baissa le nez sur l'ouvrage et en lu le titre V _agues dans l'espace temps : Einstein, les ondes gravitationnelles et le futur de l'astronomie_

Melody avait profité de ces quelques secondes pour le contourner et s'avancer dans son bureau, allant musarder du côté d'une des bibliothèques. Elle poursuivit, tout en penchant la tête pour lire le titre de certains ouvrages.

"Je me suis permis de le lire. C'est passionnant. Je savais qu'Einstein avait théorisé la courbure de l'espace temps, mais je ne savais pas que l'existence des ondes gravitationnelles avait été prouvée. Cependant la question reste encore posée pour le Graviton, non ? Donc j'ai encore raison, pour le moment. Vous êtes complètement fou de croire qu'on puisse voyager dans le temps."

Elle se retourna vers lui, tout sourire, et John sursauta. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était retourné pour la suivre du regard. Mais qui était cette fille ? Qui était cette fille qui lisait les livres de science dure comme d'autres lisent des polars ? Et bon sang, comment l'avait elle trouvé, en premier lieu ?

"Remarquez" Poursuivit-elle comme si la discussion était parfaitement naturelle, "Je comprends mieux que vous ne souhaitiez pas faire carrière en archéologie. Si de tels voyages étaient possibles, les archéologues deviendraient parfaitement inutiles ! Vous imaginez ?"

"Plutôt bien, oui" Il fut heureux de parvenir à sortir une phrase entière. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de sa voix, même si celle-ci sortie plus bougonne qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il espéra que ses jambes soient aussi coopératives que sa voix, et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau. Il posa le livre devant lui alors qu'elle s'installait sur un coin de son bureau sans lui demander son avis, les jambes pendant dans la vide. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, indifférente à son air apparemment grognon. Ses yeux brillaient de plaisir, comme si elle avait longtemps réfléchi à la question et qu'elle était ravie de pouvoir, enfin, en discuter.

"Bon, imaginons deux secondes que vous ne soyez pas fous et que ça soit possible. Juste pour le plaisir de la discussion, n'est ce pas ? Nous avons déjà établi que vous étiez fous …"

Il cligna des yeux. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle parlait à un homme de quinze ans son aîné et à un des Professeurs de son université ? Probablement, oui. Et – probablement - elle s'en fichait. Cette fille était l'incarnation de l'impertinence. Il sorti de ses pensées juste à temps pour entendre la fin de sa phrase. "…les paradoxes temporels ?"

Il n'eut pas de mal à deviner les parties qu'il avait manquées.

Bien entendu elle avait songé aux paradoxes temporels que pourraient entraîner les voyages dans le temps. Et bien, si elle voulait discuter de ça, elle était sans doute tombé sur la bonne personne. John lui sourit, sans savoir que ses yeux, à leurs tours, brillaient. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, croisa les doigts et posa son menton dessus. La discussion promettait d'être passionnante.

Elle le fut.

Melody était brillante, incroyablement et parfaitement brillante. Son esprit vif et curieux rebondissait sur ses arguments, sur ses idées, suivait le fil de ses pensées sans qu'il ait besoin d'expliquer chaque développement. C'était rafraîchissant, pour lui et son esprit de Seigneur du Temps. Il adorait les humains, les avaient toujours adorés, mais ils étaient, la plupart du temps, tellement lents ! Elle maîtrisait des concepts avancés de physique et d'astronomie, alors que d'autres lui étaient parfaitement étrangers, et John commençait à appréhender la manière dont son cerveau fonctionnait. Il l'imaginait aisément passer des nuits entières à se documenter lorsqu'un domaine piquait sa curiosité, pour apaiser sa soif inextinguible de savoir. Lui apprendre des choses qu'elle ignorait était un plaisir, tant elle saisissait aisément les concepts et faisait le lien avec ceux qu'elle maîtrisait.

Le temps sembla filer alors qu'il débattaient, les rayons du soleil avançant rapidement sur les lattes de bois du plancher. Il finirent par dériver sur l'archéologie, puis sur la beauté des monuments de Londres, et Melody fouilla dans son sac, levant un index en l'air pour le faire momentanément taire.

Elle en sortit un livre bleu, le même qu'il avait aperçu la première fois. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il eut tout le loisir de le détailler. C'était le même bleu, les mêmes carreaux en relief sur la couverture. C'était le même que celui de l'archéologue qu'il n'avait pas pu tout à fait oublier... Cette River …

L'univers, parfois, était inutilement cruel avec ses analogies. Il déglutit, et le sourire qu'il avait eu sur les lèvres depuis plus d'une heure s'effaça.

Melody ne se rendit pas compte de son trouble. Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre, aux pages usées d'être souvent utilisées. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, à travers la table, pour qu'il puisse jeter un œil sur la page qu'elle désirait lui montrer.

C'était des croquis, remarquablement précis, de la tour de Londres, vu sous plusieurs aspects.

"Vous voyez, il n'y a pas besoin de machines pour voyager dans le temps, à Londres. Je pourrais passer ma vie à en arpenter les rues, l'histoire nous attends à chaque tournant !"

Il tendit la main pour prendre le carnet, curieux d'en voir plus, mais elle lui tapa prestement sur le poignet du plat de la main.

"Interdit de toucher ! Vous voulez en voir d'autres ?"

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur son bureau, souffla sur une mèche rousse qui s'était échappée de sa tresse avant de la glisser d'une main distraite derrière son oreille, puis entreprit de lui montrer, et de lui raconter, les merveilles qu'elle avait découvert au cours de ses ballades.

D'autres heures passèrent ainsi, alors qu'ils comparaient, et débattaient, sur leurs connaissances de Londres et de son histoire.

A un moment il ne put s'en empêcher et lui tapota le nez pour la faire taire, certain d'avoir raison sur les dates. Après tout, il était là, ce jour là. Elle fronça le nez en réponse et il se demanda s'il avait été trop familier. Puis elle sourit, lui concédât le point, et il reprirent leur joute verbale.

Les ombres s'allongèrent dans le bureau alors que l'après midi se transformait en soir, et elle sursauta quand il alluma la lampe de son bureau pour leur donner d'avantage de lumière. Elle sauta avec légèreté de son perchoir improvisé, rangeant son carnet dans son sac.

"Bon sang, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer ! J'avais promis à maman que je l'aiderai à préparer l'anniversaire de Papa, cet après midi" Elle fonça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel "Oh elle va être furieuse !"

"Elle est si terrible que ça, votre mère ?"

Melody le regarda puis lui lança un clin d'œil, ne parvenant pas à retenir un sourire narquois "Si je vous dis qu'elle est Écossaise, ça répond à votre question ?"

Il éclata de rire, alors qu'elle fermait son sac et se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

"Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit comment vous m'avez retrouvé !"

Elle avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'y engouffrait, prête à disparaître. Cette fille était un Électron, un pur électron entré en collision avec sa vie, qui semblait avoir décidé d'y entrer et d'en sortir abruptement, sans même lui demander son avis.

"Il y avait votre nom sur la première page !"

"John Smith ? Vous m'avez retrouvé avec seulement John Smith ?" L'incrédulité perça dans sa voix et il secoua la tête. Combien étaient ils à porter ce nom, même sans sortir de Londres ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Elle haussa les épaules "Je vous aurai retrouvé sans ça, s'il l'avait fallu. Vous n'étiez rien de plus qu'une énigme que j'avais envie de résoudre. Il suffisait de remonter la piste pour vous trouver" Bon. Elle ne lui en dirait visiblement pas plus, il devrait faire avec.

"Mais …" Elle l'interrompit. Foutu Électron.

"Désolée, il faut _vraiment_ que je file. A la prochaine fois, Docteur !"

Il sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos à son dernier mot. Docteur. La surprise de l'entendre à nouveau l'appeler comme ça lui fit perdre une seconde, son esprit – pourtant brillant ! - se figeant, puis il s'exclama "Je suis Professeur ! Pas Docteur !"

Mais il avait été trop lent, la porte se refermait déjà. Il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir sa natte rousse disparaître et entendit son rire comme seule réponse. Elle avait fait exprès, l'impertinente.

Le _Professeur_ regarda la porte fermée pendant quelques secondes, alors que le silence envahissait à nouveau son bureau. Son bureau qui, pendant quelques heures, avait raisonné de ses exclamations et de ses rires à elle. De Melody, il ne restait plus qu'un vague parfum dans l'air. Du Jasmin, peut être ?

Sortant de ses pensées, John Smith secoua la tête pensivement et alla ranger sur une étagère le livre qu'elle lui avait rendu. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il souriait.


	3. Chapter 3

Le froid s'était enfin abattu sur l'Angleterre en cette mi octobre, accompagné de son ami de toujours, le brouillard. En ce samedi matin, rares étaient les téméraires à s'être aventurés à l'extérieur. Aussi John Smith pouvait il tranquillement profiter de la quiétude des jardins de Kensington. Il aimait faire de longues promenades d'un pas vif, à l'abri des arbres centenaires, et la solitude l'apaisait. Au moins était il réellement seul, et non pas accompagné du fantôme de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce matin encore, le petit déjeuner avec Rose avait été entièrement silencieux, et c'est à peine s'ils s'étaient jeté un regard. Il l'avait embrassé avant de partir, machinalement, mais cette solitude partagée le tuait à petit feu. Il avait toujours été un homme de mots, d'action, comment survivre à cette lente agonie qui l'engluait ?

Serrant les poings dans son long manteau couleur sable, John donna un coup de pied à un bâton traînant sur le sol. Puis fut presque renversé par un joggeur passant à vive allure près de lui. Il leva brusquement la tête, voulant foudroyer le dos de l'inconnu du regard – ça ne changerait rien, mais ça le soulagerait – quand il remarque que le joggeur était une joggeuse, et qu'elle possédait une fort belle tignasse rousse, relevée en queue de cheval sur sa tête. Melody Pond. _Bien sûr_.

"Melody !" Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas, mais au contraire le distança rapidement, ses longues jambes l'entraînant dans une foulée souple et tonique.

"Melody ! Bon sang, arrêtez vous, Pond !" Il démarra avant même de s'en rendre compte, sprintant pour la rattraper. Ce faisant il sentit son unique cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Bon sang que c'était bon de courir à nouveau ! L'idée de jogger, qui lui avait toujours parue absurde, n'était peut être pas si idiote que ça quand on n'avait pas d'autres occasions de courir.

Il parvint à la rattraper après un moment non négligeable, son Électron lancée à vive allure, et l'attrapa par le coude pour l'arrêter. Elle pila, manquant l'obliger à lui rentrer dedans, et leva la paume de la main comme pour le frapper. Il fit un bond en arrière et les prunelles de Melody s'agrandirent quand elle le reconnu. Sa main retomba aussitôt.

"Docteur ! Ça ne va pas de m'effrayer ainsi ?" Tout en parlant la jeune fille délogea des écouteurs de ses oreilles, les laissant pendre sur son sweat, et il comprit pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas répondu la première fois. Cette fois ci le surnom familier ne le fit pas sursauter, comme s'il se glissait à nouveau, petit à petit, dans un costume qu'il avait longtemps occupé

"C'est une habitude chez vous d'avoir le diable sur le talons ?" Il souriait, déjà, ayant idiotement envie de la titiller, tout en reprenant son souffle. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas, mais elle lui avait trotté dans la tête comme un refrain lancinant, durant tout ce mois où ils ne s'étaient pas croisés. Ça l'avait exaspéré. Et, quelque part, il l'en tenait pour responsable.

"Non, seulement d'entretenir ma forme. On ne peut pas dire la même chose de tout le monde" Les yeux verts, pétillants, le détaillaient sans complaisance et John dut bien avouer que ces années sans courir pour sa vie l'avaient quelque peut amolli. A moins que ce ne soit la présence d'un seul cœur pour envoyer le sang dans son organisme, pour ce qu'il savait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il prit quand même un air offensé.

"Oi ! C'est vraiment rude, vous savez ?" Il enfonça à nouveau ses poings dans ses poches, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait couru après. Cette fille exaspérante était un caillou dans la chaussure de sa vie bien rangée, après tout. D'un autre côté, il – enfin.. l'autre. Mais c'était lui aussi, n'est ce pas ? - avait toujours été attiré par les choses sortant de l'ordinaire. Et Melody était tout sauf une fille ordinaire.

"Remarquez, je ne serai peut être pas plus en forme, à votre âge. Venez vous asseoir cinq minutes" Sans attendre ses récriminations elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers un banc tout proche. Elle se moquait clairement de lui mais il la suivit sans résistance, se laissant tomber sur le banc alors qu'elle s'installait sur le dossier de celui ci, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour le regarder.

"Alors que faites vous ici, à part poursuivre les innocentes jeunes filles ? Ça fait un peu pervers, vous savez"

Il renifla, un peu choqué, un peu amusé. Le froid ne lui avait pas fait perdre sa langue acérée, en tout cas, mais il était heureux qu'elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il l'avait poursuivie, elle. Il aurait été bien en peine de lui répondre et ça aurait été ridicule de dire que leurs échanges lui avait manqué.

"Je prenais l'air, tout comme vous. Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin d'exercice pour conserver ma silhouette, moi !" Il leva la nez en disant ça, la regardant en coin, et ses lèvres frémirent d'un sourire à la fin de sa tirade. Elle en perçut l'ironie et éclata de rire. Deux minutes plus tard ils étaient à nouveau plongés dans une conversation, débattant vivement sans prêter attention aux rares passants qui traversaient le parc.

John aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, profitant de ce moment tout simple, mais il la vit frissonner. Une fois. Puis deux. La brume s'était faite plus dense autour d'eux et si lui était protégé par son épais manteau, ce n'était pas son cas à elle, vêtue seulement de son pantalon noir et de son sweat gris.

"Et si je vous disais que mes vieux os ne supportent pas le froid, vous m'accompagneriez prendre un café ?" Dit il en se relevant, l'air de rien. Elle leva son museau constellé de tâches de rousseurs vers lui, toujours installée sur le dossier du banc, et fronça le nez.

"Est ce une proposition bien raisonnable, venant d'un Professeur de ma faculté ?" Elle semblait sérieuse, soudain, et il manqua s'étouffer. Elle se fichait de lui ? Comme si elle avait jamais respecté – ou même fait semblant de respecter – sa position ! Il parvint à ne pas bégayer son incompréhension, ça lui aurait trop fait plaisir, mais fronça les sourcils

"Étant donné qu'il est parfaitement impossible que je devienne un jour votre enseignant, vu la branche farfelue que vous avez choisie, je ne vois pas ou se trouve le mal. Allez, venez, Pond !"

Et alors il le vit. Le petit sourire qu'elle lui masquait se trouvait bien là, au coin de ses lèvres, frémissant de s'élargir. Elle l'avait fait marcher et il avait couru. Mais après tout ce n'était pas _vraiment_ sa faute. Il avait toujours adoré courir. Elle se releva comme un ressort que l'on détend, sauta au bas du banc, et se frotta les mains.

"Vous m'avez convaincue. _Allons y_ , Docteur !"

Il fut à nouveau là, le frisson qu'elle semblait parvenir si souvent à provoquer en lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Ces deux mots, en français, le firent cligner des yeux, et il sut qu'il avait à nouveau l'air idiot quand elle s'immobilisa, penchant la tête pour le regarder

"C'est du français. Ça veut dire, Allons y. Ou alors vous vous attendiez à plus de résistance de ma part ?"

Il se reprit, secoua la tête, tendrement exaspéré, et lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à un café se trouvant non loin. En ce matin brumeux d'octobre, John Smith se sentait léger.

Ils furent rapidement installé près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, commandèrent un thé pour lui et un chocolat pour elle, et reprirent leur conversation comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêté. Bien rapidement il apprit qu'elle ne maîtrisait que quelques mots de français mais qu'elle adorait les langues et la sonorité de celle ci en particulier. Melody lui confia qu'elle prendrait le temps de l'apprendre, à l'avenir, mais qu'elle était bien trop accaparée par le grec et l'égyptien ancien pour le moment. Et John ne put s'empêcher de penser, une fois encore, à quel point cette fille était incroyable. Son cerveau semblait fuser dans dix directions à la fois, ce qu'elle lui confirma sans le vouloir quand elle lui avoua avoir une boulimie de savoir depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Deux heures passèrent sans qu'ils n'y prennent garde ni l'un ni l'autre. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre l'automne s'installait, quelques feuilles mordorées traversant le brouillard pour venir mourir sur le trottoir gris.

Il faisait bon dans le petit café, et les conversations des clients alentours n'étaient qu'un brouhahas diffus qui formait un peu plus le cocon hors du temps qui se tissait entre eux. Petit à petit la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus personnels. Il avait envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, sur ce qui jetait encore et encore cet Électron sur son chemin, et orienta la conversation pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Et Melody, les doigts en coupe autour de sa tasse, ne se déroba pas.

Très vite elle lui parla de ses parents, la famille formée par Amy et Rory Williams – la famille _Pond_ , comme s'obstinait visiblement à l'appeler sa mère. Et dès qu'elle parla d'eux, le visage de Melody s'illumina. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle les aimait farouchement et était tendrement aimée par eux. Elle semblait intarissable sur eux et lui parla librement de l'amour infini qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre, comme un talisman les guidant dans la vie. John comprenait mieux, à cette lumière, comment Melody pouvait avancer avec tant d'assurance dans l'existence. Elle en avait été bercée.

Après avoir hésité l'espace de deux battement de cœurs il passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, fit jouer sa petite cuillère entre ses articulations et lui demanda, pour le bellâtre. Était ce une relation sérieuse ? Melody cilla, et il crut, comme la dernière fois dans son bureau, avoir franchi une barrière invisible. Mais ses lèvres se recourbèrent et elle éclata de rire.

"Oliver ? Vous voulez parler d'Oliver ? Oh, Christ, non ! Il est très gentil, ne vous méprenez pas, mais … " Elle rit à nouveau, comme s'il lui avait raconté une plaisanterie irrésistible, et ce rire contagieux fit sourire John.

Il n'eut pas besoin de la questionner pour apprendre que l'amour que se portaient ses parents avaient placé la barre très haut dans ses attentes personnelles quand à l'homme idéal, mais qu'elle refusait tout simplement d'attendre dans sa tour qu'il arrive.

"Vous savez quand je le rencontrerai je pense que ça sera une évidence. Nous n'aurons même pas vraiment besoin de parler, je saurai que c'est lui. Il pourrait me dire "Hello" et moi lui répondre "Hello" que ça suffirait"

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se moquer, son nez se plissa de malice et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je sais, c'est parfaitement ridicule ! On dirait une midinette quand je raconte ce genre de chose. Vous avez le droit de vous moquer ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous êtes parvenu à m'extorquer ces informations. Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas une loi vous interdisant d'écouter comme vous le faites ?"

Il ne put retenir un rire et secoua la tête, lui promettant que son secret serait bien gardé.

"J'aimerai vous croire, mais non. Il me faut une information sur vous pour pouvoir vous faire chanter, ou je serai dans l'obligation de vous séquestrer pour éviter que mon honteux secret ne risque d'être dévoilé"

John leva à son tour les yeux au ciel, plus amusé que choqué. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'irrévérence de Melody, ça en était presque inquiétant. Mais, ne souhaitant tout de même pas risquer d'être séquestré – on ne sait jamais – et surtout parce que cette fille lui inspirait une étrange confiance, il lui parla de Rose. Il lui dit ce qu'elle représentait, lui parla brièvement de l'amour qu'il lui portait … Et de la distance qui semblait s'installer entre eux depuis un "événement". Elle l'écoutait attentivement, soudain plus calme, ses yeux aux profondeur tranquilles d'un lac de montagne ne le quittant jamais. Alors, d'une voix dont il réprimait difficilement le tremblement, il se confia. Parce que, face à ces yeux là, il ne semblait plus exister de différence d'âge, plus d'élève et de professeur. Il y avait enfin une âme, plus ancienne qu'il n'y semblait, capable de le comprendre

"Il y a eu un... accident il y a deux ans. Nous voyagions beaucoup auparavant, et suite à ça nous avons du nous installer ici. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux essayé de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, mais c'est faux" Il baissa ses yeux sombres sur sa tasse de café, vide.

"J'ai .. Changé, lors de cet accident. Et je ne suis pas, ou du moins plus tout à fait, celui dont elle est tombée amoureuse"

Il sursauta quand la petite main de Melody vint se poser légèrement sur son avant bras, puis il releva vivement son regard vers elle. Son visage, à cet instant, semblait profondément torturé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir l'expression qui tordait ses traits, mais les yeux verts qui se posaient sur lui s'adoucirent en lisant cette souffrance. La malice avait disparu, ne laissant que la douceur.

"Je comprends enfin" Elle lui sourit, avec toujours cette même douceur, et il déglutit

"Vous comprenez quoi ?"

"Pourquoi j'ai toujours vu quelque chose de si triste, sur votre visage" Finit-elle tranquillement, pressant un instant son bras avant de retirer sa main. John ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, reprenant son emprise sur lui même. Se confier ainsi lui avait fait étrangement du bien. Et, à la lumière de ses derniers mots, il se demanda si ce n'était pas pour ça, que Melody avait toujours été si malicieuse avec lui. Pour apaiser la douleur qu'elle semblait si facilement lire en lui. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le calme était revenus sur ses traits.

Il sourit à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, un sourire un peu tendu mais sincère, et décida de changer de sujet. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

"Vous avez votre carnet sur vous ?" Elle hocha la tête et le sortit de la poche de son pantalon, fronçant légèrement les sourcils à cette question saugrenue. Il ne fut étrangement pas surpris de voir qu'elle le transportait avec elle. Quelque chose au fond de lui l'aurait parié.

"Je l'ai toujours avec moi" Lui confirma-t-elle sans le savoir. Il tendit la main, demandant silencieusement la permission de le prendre et la vit se crisper pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

"Je ne laisse personne le prendre" Lui avoua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

John cilla, un flash envahissant son cerveau. _Je ne suis pas n'importe qui_ murmura une voix, persistante, au fond de son esprit. Il se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit ça, que ça avait été important, mais ne remettait plus qui, plus quand. Le souvenir restait bloqué à la lisière de son esprit. Cependant, avec un sourire, il reprit ces paroles qui chantaient en lui

"Je ne suis pas n'importe qui" Elle plongea son regard clair en lui, immobile pendant de longues secondes, puis quelque chose brilla au fond de son regard et elle déposa le journal dans sa main tendue, avec un soupir un peu tremblant.

Il prit le temps de la remercier d'un sourire, ses iris sombres voulant communiquer en silence avec elle, lui dire qu'il ne trahirait pas sa confiance. Puis il sortit un stylo de la poche de son costume, ouvrit prestement le petit livre bleu sur la première page vierge qu'il trouva et griffonna rapidement quelques lignes avant de le refermer et de lui rendre. Elle l'attrapa vivement et le pressa contre sa poitrine, sans chercher à lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Son regard d'eau ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Il lui sourit à nouveau, tapota son nez du bout du doigt, et lui dit

"C'est une énigme pour vous. Voyons voir si, cette fois ci, quelque chose vous donnera envie de la résoudre"

Et en effet, c'était une énigme qu'il avait inscrite dans le petit carnet, ouvrant sur des coordonnées exactes, à un moment précis du temps. Il ne serait pas facile de la résoudre, il y avait veillé, mais il avait envie de voir si elle avait l'envie, et l'intelligence, d'en venir à bout.

Avec elle, il avait envie de jouer.

Comme s'ils avaient tous deux convenus en silence que le temps de se séparer était venu elle se leva de sa chaise et il fit de même dans la seconde qui suivit. Gardant toujours son précieux carnet contre elle, Melody inclina la tête dans sa direction. L'ombre de son sourire était revenu ourler ses lèvres et c'est avec une certaine légèreté qu'elle le salua avant de s'éclipser rapidement

"Au revoir, Docteur"

John secoua la tête, souriant, en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi. Elle semblait ne jamais l'appeler John et, quelque part au fond de lui, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Enfonçant ses poings dans ses poches il quitta le café et rentra chez lui. Rose devait l'attendre pour déjeuner.


	4. Chapter 4

John avait toujours aimé les Seven Sisters. Ces falaises blanches, plongeant dans la Manche, lui rappelaient Bad Wolf bay, et ce moment ou il avait cru que tout était possible. Il y venait régulièrement, seul, le dimanche, et ce malgré les kilomètres les séparant de Londres. C'était là qu'il avait impossiblement donné rendez-vous à Melody, ce dimanche de novembre.

Il l'avait fait comme un test fou, et aussi peut être – inconsciemment – pour mettre un terme aux notes joyeuses qu'elle égrenait dans sa vie. John savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. C'était trop loin, l'énigme était bien trop difficile. C'était même quasiment insoluble pour un esprit humain, il s'en était rendu compte après son départ. Elle ne viendrait pas.

C'est donc l'esprit vide qu'il observait le ressac de la mer, les jambes à demi écartées, son long manteau battu par les vents violents qui soufflaient sur le sud de l'Angleterre, ce jour là. Et c'est pourquoi il sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement quand sa voix l'interpella.

"Vous portez toujours le même costume, Docteur, ou vous avez des parts boursières dans l'industrie du costume à rayures ?"

Elle était là. Impossible, adorable, une longue écharpe rouge autour du cou et ses cheveux enflammés volant aux quatre vents, elle était là. Melody Pond, et ses yeux lumineux. Melody Pond et son sourire narquois. John cilla. Il savait qu'il devait – encore – avoir l'air d'un hibou abruti et, pour le masquer, répondit du tac au tac.

"Au moins je peux l'enlever, moi ! Ce n'est pas comme les taches de sons d'une jeune fille impertinente de ma connaissance !"

Le sourire narquois de Melody s'agrandit et elle arqua délicatement un sourcil. Il sut alors qu'il avait répondu trop vite, avant même qu'elle ne rétorque

"Vous me proposez de retirer votre costume ? C'est pervers, non ?"

John sentit ses joues rougir, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, fronça les sourcils et bégaya - tout en maudissant intérieurement son foutu super pouvoir.

"Mais .. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas …" Puis il se reprit, sentant qu'il glissait sur une pente savonneuse "Tout.. Tout n'est pas pervers ! Pourquoi tout doit être pervers avec vous !? Pond !"

Mais elle avait déjà éclaté de rire sans attendre la fin de sa phrase et avait fait demi tour, s'éloignant de lui à vive allure pour découvrir l'endroit. John n'eut donc d'autre choix que de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et de la suivre. Le temps menaçant ayant découragé les curieux, ils étaient seuls sur le petit chemin bordant la corniche.

Comme une vieille habitude qui n'en était pas encore une, ils reprirent bien vite le fil de leurs conversations. Il lui demanda comment elle avait décrypté son énigme et elle ne lui répondit pas, évidemment, se contentant de lui indiquer qu'elle avait fait du stop pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si elle était consciente du danger qu'une jolie fille comme elle pouvait courir, et les reposa sur elle juste à temps pour sentir son cœur manquer un battement. Malgré le vent Melody s'était approchée de l'extrême bord et regardait la mer se jeter contre les falaises en contrebas. Sa mince silhouette moulée dans une paire de jeans et un manteau cintré semblait trop légère face à la force des éléments, et John eut l'impression qu'une bourrasque suffirait à la faire s'envoler, comme le faisaient ses longs cheveux roux autour de son visage.

Il attrapa son bras plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et la tira en arrière en grognant :

"Soyez prudente, enfin !"

Elle le regarda un instant, dégagea son bras et plissa son nez, avant de secouer la tête "J'ai essayé une fois, c'était d'un ennui !"

Quelque chose dans le regard clair lui fit lâcher son bras, quelque chose ressemblant furieusement à un avertissement silencieux. Melody avait peut être un sourire délicieux, mais une âme de fer se cachait sous le masque, et elle ne laissait personne lui dicter sa conduite.

John déglutit et hocha simplement la tête, lui signalant tout aussi silencieusement qu'il avait comprit. Alors elle reprit ses explorations, courant et sautant partout, un peu folle, résolument brillante, inconsciente et si vivante. Et toujours elle revenait vers lui – qui marchait d'un pas plus calme – se retenant visiblement de le tirer après elle pour lui faire accélérer la cadence.

Il fallut une bonne demi heure avant que son trop plein d'énergie ne faiblisse et qu'elle accepte de marcher à ses côtés, momentanément plus calme.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à lui parler d'un stage qu'elle espérait décrocher pour l'été suivant, en Grèce. Il fallait pour cela qu'elle soit dans les trois élèves les plus brillants de sa promotions. Alors seulement elle aurait une chance d'être choisie pour faire partie de l'équipe de fouille de son professeur, en Béotie. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillaient en parlant du site, près du lac Copaïs, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour évoquer le mythe Grec d'Atalante et d'Hippomène.

"Vous savez qu'elle est l'unique femme à avoir fait partie des Argonautes ? Personne, ni homme, ni femme, ne pouvait la battre à la course et..."

"Et il fallu l'aide d'une déesse, Aphrodite, pour qu'Hippomène réussisse à remporter une course contre elle et gagne sa main" L'interrompit John avec un petit sourire.

Melody s'arrêta et lui lança un regard scrutateur. Puis elle se mordit un instant la lèvre et pencha la tête.

"Vous êtes étonnamment instruit pour quelqu'un qui décrie si ouvertement l'archéologie, vous savez."

Le sourire de l'homme au costume rayé s'élargit.

"J'ai eu un vieil ami qui a écr.. étudié ! Étudié je veux dire, l'Odyssée" Se reprit-t-il en milieu de phrase, bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas présenter Homère comme un vieil ami sans passer pour un fou. Et un fou sans sa boite n'était pas aussi convainquant qu'un fou avec sa boite pour prouver ses dires, n'est ce pas ?

Les yeux verts s'attardèrent sur lui un rien trop longtemps, comme si Melody lisait derrière son mensonge, puis la jeune fille enfouit son nez rougit dans son écharpe rouge avant de reprendre leur discussion.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une heure et étaient arrivés au sommet de la plus haute falaise quand John songea qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas tarder à faire demi-tour. Le vent avait encore forcit et de lourds nuages noirs menaçants obscurcissaient à présent l'horizon, porteurs d'une promesse de tempête.

Il se retourna vers Melody qui s'était – une fois encore – approchée trop près de la corniche, et s'apprêtait à la héler, quand les événements se précipitèrent.

Il vit avec horreur un rocher se détacher, juste sous la basket de la jeune fille, et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons quand elle vacilla. Les yeux verts, emplis d'effroi, accrochèrent les siens et, sans un cri, elle glissa. Et tomba.

John Smith disparu à cet instant précis, et il n'y eut plus que le Docteur. Car c'est le Docteur qui se propulsa vers elle sans réfléchir et ce furent les réflexes du Docteur, infiniment plus prompts que ceux d'un humain, qui lui permirent d'attraper son poignet alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

Ses doigts se refermèrent avec force autour de son articulation, quitte à la blesser, et alors seulement le Docteur se permit de respirer.

Avant de se rendre compte de la précarité de leur situation.

Melody était suspendue au dessus du vide, seulement retenue à la vie par son emprise sur son poignet, et lui même était en équilibre instable, la moitié du buste dans le vide, sans rien pour se raccrocher et les tirer en arrière. Il sentait d'autres rochers prêts à céder sous leurs deux poids réunis et les rafales de vents faisaient osciller le corps de Melody contre la falaise, manquant démembrer son épaule à chaque mouvement. L'écharpe rouge venait de finir sa chute dans l'eau, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, et les vagues jetaient le tissu détrempé contre les rochers. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'ils survivent à la chute.

Le vent hurlait, les ressac rugissait, et pourtant le silence était assourdissant.

Melody n'avait pas crié en tombant. Elle n'avait pas hurlé quand il l'avait rattrapée, la douleur ayant pourtant sans doute déchiré son épaule et son poignet. Et elle ne sanglotait pas de frayeur, à présent.

Il baissa son regard brun sur elle, cherchant des mots pour la réconforter, et il vit son petit visage exsangue. Et ses yeux sur lui. Ces yeux immenses braqués sur lui, faisant bégayer son cœur.

"Lâchez moi"

Il reçut ces mots comme un uppercut dans l'estomac. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas attrapé son bras en retour, que sa main était toujours ouverte et que lui seul la retenait à la vie. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Melody reprit, plus fort.

"Lâche moi ! On va tomber tous les deux sinon ! C'est trop dangereux, sauve ta vie !"

Elle lui hurlait dessus à présent, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces yeux. Ses yeux. Ça lui broyait l'âme parce que ce regard, même si les yeux étaient différents, il le connaissait. Putain, il le connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand il l'avait déjà vu, pas tout à fait, mais il le connaissait.

Et cette volonté de le protéger, au péril même de sa vie, ça lui était aussi familier, d'une manière terrible. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder dessus, pas maintenant.

Serrant les dents, le Docteur raffermit sa prise autour de son poignet, et son regard devint le miroir de celui de Melody, reflétant la même volonté inébranlable.

"Tu tombes je tombe, Pond, alors bouge tes fesses et remonte !"

Il y eut une seconde interminable où elle croisa son regard, leurs volontés s'affrontant, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer seulement quand elle attrapa fermement son poignet et qu'il sentit l'air emplir à nouveau ses poumons.

Il leur fallu de longues minutes, il cru à plusieurs reprises que la gravité allait jeter leurs corps brisés contre les rochers, mais elle parvint finalement à remonter et il l'attrapa nerveusement, ceinturant sa taille de ses bras, avant de traîner leurs deux corps loin du rebord de la falaise.

Il resta assis là, hors d'haleine, hébété, le corps de Melody jeté en travers de ses genoux, et c'est instinctivement qu'il resserra ses bras autour d'elle quand il la sentit trembler de tous ses membres contre lui.

Rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance que de la tenir contre lui, de caresser son dos de ses mains, alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa poitrine. Elle ne sanglotait pas, ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Elle tremblait juste, et il ne sut pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, qu'il chuchota contre son oreille.

"Je te rattraperai toujours, Melody. Toujours, toujours."

"Je te fais une totale confiance" La voix était ténue mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour que John soupire de soulagement, reprenant le pas sur le Docteur. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille puis se releva, l'entraînant à sa suite.

Sentant toujours son corps frêle trembler et voyant ses dents claquer, John se défit de son manteau et l'emmitoufla dedans, sourd à ses protestations. Ce dernier était bien trop large pour elle, mais il la protégerait du vent, et il ne fut satisfait qu'après l'avoir vue hocher la tête et se blottir finalement dedans, le remerciant du bout des lèvres … Ce qui le fit presque sourire, étant donné la moue accompagnant ce remerciement.

Ils reprirent alors le chemin du retour, d'un pas lent, bien loin de l'exubérance joyeuse du début d'après midi. Le silence régna entre eux un moment, seulement rompu par le hurlement du vent sifflant autour d'eux, puis Melody soupira.

Elle braquait résolument son regard sur le chemin, refusant de le regarder, quand elle demanda :

"Que sommes nous l'un pour l'autre, Docteur ?"

John, les mains dans les poches de son costume, lui jeta rapidement un regard en biais. Elle avait les sourcils à demi froncés, sérieuse, et se mordait la lèvre.

"Et bien, certainement plus des étrangers, n'est ce pas ?" Répondit-il tranquillement.

Elle hocha la tête et enchaîna directement :

"Et pas non plus seulement un professeur et son étudiante, sinon ça finirait par devenir embarrassant qu'on se donne rendez-vous pour se voir."

John baissa le nez pour masquer son sourire. Pour la première fois Melody venait de reconnaître qu'elle appréciait leurs rencontres et qu'elle éprouvait, elle aussi, le désir de le revoir. Il aurait du être furieux contre elle, qu'elle ait ainsi risqué leurs deux vies en ne l'écoutant pas. Mais il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment. Il se sentait vivant, et c'était un sentiment qu'il avait oublié trop longtemps. Cette fille exaspérante, attachante, folle, sauvage... Cette fille lui permettait de se sentir à nouveau vivant. Peut être est ce pourquoi il la regarda à nouveau, avec un sourire hésitant, tout en s'arrêtant sur le sentier.

"Je dirais amis"

Elle s'arrêta à son tour et tourna son regard clair vers lui. Alors il reprit, plissant les paupières et souriant de plus belle pour masquer sa crainte d'être repoussé.

"Si tu veux, Melody, nous pouvons être des amis"

Le sourire, lumineux, stupéfiant, éclaira les traits de la rouquine. Elle hocha vivement la tête et il faillit glousser de soulagement.

"Des amis, oui, ça sonne bien !"

John ne put résister au plaisir de passer son doigt sur la petite bosse de son nez avant d'en tapoter le bout, scellant ainsi leur décision.

"Parfait Pond. Maintenant pressons le pas si nous voulons éviter la pluie, et tu me diras ou tu habites. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser mon amie faire du stop pour rentrer chez elle."

Ils accélèrent donc leur marche et finirent même en courant quand la pluie les rattrapa. Le costume rayé de John fut trempé en un rien de temps, et Melody se couvrit la tête avec son manteau pour se protéger alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking et que John cherchait les clés de sa vieille voiture bleue. Ils furent enfin à l'abri des éléments déchaînés et reprirent le chemin de Londres, sur une route quasi déserte.

"Bon sang Docteur, tu es sûr que tu as passé ton permis de conduire ? Tu changes tes plaquettes de freins tous les mois, non ?" Grimaça Melody, toujours emmitouflée dans son manteau. John grommela, et sa réponse fut presque masquée par un roulement de tonnerre.

"Tu n'es pas plus respectueuse envers tes amis qu'envers tes professeurs, n'est ce pas ?"

Il _l'entendit_ lever les yeux au ciel, et se garda bien de rajouter qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre attitude de la part de son Électron. Il ne s'avoua même pas à lui même que ça l'aurait déçu.

"La prochaine fois, je prendrais le volant" L'entendit-il murmurer. Puis il la vit du coin de l'œil appuyer sa tête contre la vitre et fit adroitement dévier la conversation sur des sujets moins fâcheux. Après tout il savait conduire. Il conduisait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait même pas eu de trou noir sous la main ou jeter son code de la route.

Deux heures plus tard ils arrivaient enfin devant l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Melody. La pluie avait cessé même si le ciel restait gris, menaçant, et la route brillait d'eau. La jeune fille se tortilla pour retirer son manteau et le lui rendit. Sa fragrance au jasmin s'accrochait encore au tissu, encore tiède de sa chaleur corporelle.

"J'avais préparé quelque chose pour toi, avant de venir" Dit-elle alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers elle. John la vit fouiller la poche de son jean et en sortir un petit papier qu'elle lui tendit. Il le prit entre son pouce et son index sans la quitter du regard, souriant d'un air narquois. Point n'était besoin de le déplier pour en connaître la teneur. Une énigme. Un rendez-vous.

Et bien, puisque le destin semblait si désireux de les rapprocher, peut être était ce finalement ridicule de résister, n'est ce pas ? Il allait accepter la petite musique que Melody composait dans sa vie.

John en était là de ses pensées quand il sentit un souffle sur sa joue, un souffle qui ressemblait à une caresse, puis des lèvres se posèrent contre sa peau avec légèreté. Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle s'était reculée et avait ouvert sa portière, déjà à moitié sortie.

Elle le regarda, une hésitation joua une fraction de seconde dans ses yeux clairs, puis elle sourit. Et il savait, il savait pour une raison inconnue que cette hésitation ne venait pas du baiser, mais des mots qu'elle allait lui dire.

La voix de Melody était douce et un peu enrouée quand elle souffla à mi-voix, avant de claquer la portière derrière elle,

"Au revoir, Sweetie."

A ce dernier mot, le cœur de John s'arrêta et tous les souvenirs revinrent et s'entremêlèrent en flashs lumineux. Il fut soudain prit d'un vertige terrible alors que le puzzle prenait forme dans son esprit. Le carnet bleu. L'archéologie.L'intelligence effrayante. La malice qui lui faisait perdre ses mots. Ce regard volontaire aux heures les plus sombres.

Melody et Song. Sweetie. Williams et Pond.

Toutes les pièces tournaient dans sa tête à la vitesse de la lumière, cherchant à s'assembler.

Mais la seule eau dans la forêt était la rivière se souvint-il soudain. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait lu, il y avait longtemps de cela, sur un peuple d'une planète qu'il n'avait jamais visité, le peuple des forêts Gamma. Il s'était dit qu'il irait, un jour.

 _La seule eau dans la forêt est la rivière._ La dernière pièce.

Et il comprit.

Pond et River.

Melody Pond. D'une manière impossible, elle était la River Song de ce monde.


	5. Chapter 5

John mit trois jours à décoder l'énigme, Melody ayant prit un malin plaisir à complexifier cette dernière. Et tout en travaillant dessus, penché sur son bureau de la faculté bien après ses heures de cours, il se demandait s'il devait y aller. N'était ce pas qu'un piège cruel de l'univers ? Et quand bien même, vers quoi cela les mèneraient-ils ?

Il savait qui était River pour le Docteur ou - tout du moins - qui elle serait pour lui, un jour. Il n'existait qu'une occasion ou il pourrait lui dire son nom, et même si son esprit avait lutté contre les implications de cette connaissance, il le savait. Il le savait parfaitement.

Le Docteur reverrait River encore et encore, jusqu'à en tomber éperdument amoureux, jusqu'à ne plus imaginer sa vie sans elle, même en connaissant sa fin. John ne savait pas, par Rassilon, comment ce simple fait était possible. Mais le Docteur, le vrai Docteur aimerait cette femme exaspérante et l'épouserait.

Mais lui n'était pas le Docteur. Et Melody n'était pas River. Pas vraiment. Et quand bien même ? Dans ce monde, Rose partageait sa vie. Rose était la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il finirait par épouser.

N'est ce pas ?

John se répétait ces mots comme un mantra, jour après jour, la date et les coordonnées du rendez-vous fourrés au fond d'une poche de son manteau. Il se les répétait alors que l'ambiance devenait encore pire, chez lui. Il se les répétait à chaque dispute avec Rose, qui l'accusait de changer, qui le harcelait sur l'identité de la femme à qui appartenait le parfum au Jasmin dont elle avait senti la fragrance sur son manteau.

Il avait beau se défendre, dire la vérité sur Melody, qu'elle était une amie, qu'elle était une étudiante, qu'elle était tellement trop jeune pour lui …

Il se répétait encore le mantra lui interdisant de se rendre au rendez-vous le matin même du jour fixé par Melody, quinze jours après leur précédente rencontre. Et puis il y eut la dispute de trop avec Rose, la goutte d'eau, et il claqua la porte de chez lui pour retrouver son Electron. River, Melody, il n'en avait rien à foutre. A cet instant, il avait seulement besoin d'un sourire pour éloigner la pesanteur écrasant son cœur.

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouvait devant la pierre de Rosette, au British Museum. Evidemment. Existait-il un artefact sentant d'avantage l'archéologie que cette pierre ci ?

John leva les yeux aux ciels en imaginant le rire de Melody, fière de sa farce. Les archéologues auraient sa peau. Fouillant dans la poche interne de son manteau, il en sortit ses lunettes et les chaussa sur son nez avant de se pencher vers la vitrine. C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas perdu son vocabulaire en égyptien démotique. Il était en train de lire la traduction grecque du texte quand la voix de Melody raisonna juste derrière lui, claire et lumineuse.

"Hello Sweetie !"

Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation dans sa voix, cette fois ci. John pivota sur ses talons pour se retrouver face à elle, et fut accueillit par un baiser sur la joue. Et son sourire. Et son rire, identique à celui qu'il avait imaginé, quelques minutes auparavant.

Les yeux noisettes du Docteur se posèrent immédiatement sur le bonnet blanc qu'elle arborait, masquant sa chevelure rousse, et il le pointa du menton.

"Joli chapeau. Peur d'attraper froid ?"

Melody posa une main sur son couvre chef et fronça légèrement les sourcils, ce qui intrigua John.

"Oui. Exactement. Les courants d'airs sont mortels, dans les musées"

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à un de tes professeurs ?"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et pencha la tête, fronçant le nez.

"Je croyais que tu étais un ami ?"

"C'est pire !" Répondit-il, réprimant un éclat de rire.

Il commencèrent à avancer côte à côte, sur ces quelques mots, mais John ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à plusieurs reprises, en quelques minutes, sur l'étrange couvre chef. Melody s'arrêta net, avec un soupire mélodramatique, et leva ses yeux verts sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu vas te moquer si je le retire" Grommela-t-elle.

"Jamais. Croix de bois, croix de fer" Sourit-il, faisant un croix sur son cœur.

"J'ai voulu faire une permanente et c'est une catastrophe, mes cheveux ont décidé de faire sécession avec la gravité..." Bougonna-t-elle de plus belle, tout en retirant ledit bonnet.

Sur ces très exacts derniers mots, ses cheveux s'échappèrent en boucles folles et en torsades partant en tous sens, tel un feu de joie. Elle était tout pissenlit.

Un instant, John songea qu'elle ressemblait davantage à River, ainsi. Puis le fou rire le prit, face au contraste formé entre l'air consterné de Melody et la manière dont ses cheveux bouclaient en tous sens – des cheveux de l'espace, vraiment – et il rit à n'en plus finir.

Ce qui la vexa. Un peu. Elle le frappa au bras, sans réussir à le faire taire, et secoua la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'envoler ses boucles et de redoubler le rire de John.

"Tu avais promis ! Je sais, c'est affreux, je vais tout raser !"

Cette dernière phrase eut au moins pour effet de calmer le rire de John.

"Jamais !" s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre. "Je veux dire … J'adore ça ! Tes cheveux sauvages, je veux dire. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou..."

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent qui se passait de mot pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le prenait _déjà_ pour un fou, et il se contenta de renifler avant de poursuivre,

".. Mais c'est … Toi. C'est totalement toi, lumineuse, sauvage et indomptable. Les couper serait un crime, Pond !"

Son emphase la fit rire. Et il adorait ça aussi.

Sans un mot de plus il tapota le bout de son nez et ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur une de ses boucles étroitement torsadée. Il avait l'étrange et incompréhensible envie de faire bien davantage. Il aurait aimé enfouir ses mains dans la masse folle de ses boucles, même au risque de s'y perdre. Mais il se retint. Ça aurait été inconvenant, n'est ce pas ?

Son rire se mua tranquillement en sourire alors qu'il la regardait, et John se rendit compte qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait rit comme ça. Jamais dans ce corps, sans doute.

"J'avoue que je n'avais pas ris comme ça depuis un moment" Lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Melody croisa son regard en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, puis elle hocha la tête et reprit le cours de leur visite comme si cet interlude n'avait pas existé. Mais sans bonnet.

Pendant près de deux heures elle le traîna d'une salle à l'autre, pour lui montrer les trésors qui faisaient briller ses yeux, ceux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Il l'écouta parler avec passion, la regarda faire des croquis de certains tableaux dans son petit livre bleu, et sentit son cœur s'alléger à chaque minute passée en sa compagnie.

Elle le croqua aussi, rapidement.

"Pour l'Histoire !" lui dit-elle en riant. Et sur le croquis il était tellement vivant, et souriant, que John se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait bien du même homme que celui dont il croisait le reflet chaque matin dans le miroir.

A plusieurs reprises, lors de leur déambulation à travers le musée, le Docteur prit le pas sur John et il évoqua des mythes, des histoires et des anecdotes que John Smith n'avait aucune raison de connaître.

Et alors il la surprit poser à nouveau sur lui cet étrange regard conscient, sérieux, et silencieux. Melody l'écoutait entièrement. Lui. Et il savait, à l'éclat qu'il surprit plusieurs fois dans ses yeux clairs, qu'elle commençait à comprendre que quelque chose, chez lui, sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais elle ne le pressait pas de questions, le laissait aller vers elle à son allure. Elle éveillait le Docteur, en lui, à chaque rencontre un peu plus. Et ça l'exaltait au lieu de le terrifier.

Alors, peut être parce que John n'était plus le Metacrisis mais seulement le Docteur, avec elle, il lui prit la main – naturellement – en cours de route. Et sa main menue allait parfaitement dans la sienne.

Il en fut … heureux. juste heureux, avec cette simplicité qui semblait coller à toutes les actions qu'il entreprenait avec Melody.

Une autre heure passa, sa main dans la sienne, alors qu'ils couraient presque d'une pièce à l'autre pour partager leurs connaissances. Et cette dernière heure lui sembla trop courte, comme toujours avec elle.

John ne cherchait plus à comprendre pourquoi elle était River Song sans l'être.

Ce n'était pas une blague cruelle de l'univers, mais un cadeau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pensa sans amertume à l'autre Docteur. Celui qui n'était, peut être, pas plus vrai que lui. Celui qui n'avait pas d'importance aux yeux de Melody.

Et, serrant plus fort les doigts de Melody, il se demanda s'Il avait déjà revu River. Et ce qu'elle était devenue, pour Lui.

Il se rapprochaient de la sortie du musée, ce dernier allant fermer ses portes, quand Melody lui dit que ses parents voulaient rencontrer l'homme qui l'avait sauvée. Ils convinrent rapidement d'un soir, et John ne put s'empêcher de demander si le bellâtre – Oliver, se rappela-t-il trop tard en se frappant la front, il s'appelait Oliver – serait là.

Melody secoua ses boucles fascinantes.

"Non. J'ai rompu avec Oliver, en fait"

"Oh ?" Marmonna John avait une fausse nonchalance. La rouquine haussa les épaules, tout en poursuivant.

"Il était adorable, mais je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas mon grand amour. Il était trop fade. Et, comme toujours, ça a finit par m'ennuyer" Elle tira sur sa main pour lui faire presser le pas, et poursuivit,

"Et toi, tu viendras avec Rose ? Elle est la bienvenue, tu sais, et j'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer."

John se laissa traîner par sa poigne étonnamment robuste et hésita avant de répondre. "Non... Non, je crois que je viendrai seul, cette fois ci. Rose est … assez fatiguée ces temps-ci"

Il fut reconnaissant à Melody de ne pas se retourner à cet instant là, ou elle aurait vu la rougeur de ses joues en proférant son mensonge. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler son jardin secret à Rose. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal, n'est ce pas ?

Sans se douter des atermoiement de John, Melody poursuivit,

"Très bien Docteur, je le dirai à maman. Tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant du tyran roux, je te conseille d'apporter des tournesols si tu veux entrer dans ses bonnes grâces."

John hocha la tête et la laissa mener la conversation, l'écoutant distraitement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie quand il planta ses talons dans le sol et s'arrêta, l'obligeant à faire de même. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogatif et il se força à poser la question qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

"Dis, Pond, ça ne te dérange vraiment pas que je sois tellement plus vieux que toi ?"

Melody ne prit pas la question à la légère. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et garder un moment le silence, sérieuse. Puis elle prit son visage entre ses paumes et plongea dans son regard.

"C'est vrai que tu es vieux, Sweetie. Là, au fond de tes prunelles, tu es vieux. Mais étrangement,"

elle sourit et ses doigts caressèrent ses cheveux en épis, les ramenant en arrière, "Tu es jeune, aussi. Et c'est ce que j'aime, chez toi. C'est ce que je vois. Tu n'as pas d'âge ."

John cacha par un rire l'émotion qui montait en lui à ces mots, et lui montra son corps d'un geste de la main. "Je parlais de ça, Pond !"

Elle haussa les épaules et répondit, "Pas tout à fait décatis, comme je te l'ai déjà dis dans ton bureau. Et je pourrai même aller jusqu'à beau gosse. Mais au fond, je m'en fous. C'est ce qu'il y a là," elle tapota son front, "et là," elle posa un instant sa paume sur sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur, "qui est important."

Les échos d'un autre _beau gosse_ parvinrent à peine aux oreilles de John, parce que le reste avait tellement plus d'importance. Une fois encore elle semblait le voir. Lui. Et rien d'autre.

Le temps des adieux arriva bien trop rapidement à son goût, quelques minutes à peine plus tard, et Melody lâcha sa main avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue, prête à le quitter.

Au moment où elle s'éloignait, le Docteur ne put refréner son instinct. Il attrapa son poignet – frémit en remarquant l'ecchymose jaunâtre, héritage de leur dernière rencontre - et l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer un instant contre lui, dans un de ces câlins qu'il aimait tant, avant. Puis il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, si doux. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il adorait son odeur, qu'il sentait réellement pour la première fois, et pas seulement en fragrance éthérée dans les airs ou sur son manteau.

Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui éveillait son instinct protecteur, sans qu'il ne comprit même pourquoi. La part du Docteur, en lui, aurait voulu la garder toujours à portée de regard, à portée de ses bras. Elle était précieuse, tambourinaient à l'unisson son cœur et son esprit. Trop précieuse pour qu'il puisse risquer de la perdre.

Cette amie si précieuse ne lui demandait jamais plus qu'il n'offrait. Elle profitait simplement de l'instant présent, avec lui, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps et l'espace pour se connaître. Mais, parfois, il sentait une certaine distance en elle, comme si elle refusait de trop se livrer. Sous le rire, il sentait parfois des fêlures qu'elle refusait de lui montrer. Et il avait le pressentiment que ça finirait par le rendre fou, s'il ne parvenait pas à découvrir celle qui se cachait sous son sempiternel sourire.

Melody finit par se détacher de lui après s'être laissée aller un moment à l'étreinte. Elle murmura un,

"Au revoir, Docteur" à son oreille puis se recula, toujours avec ce sourire un peu moqueur, partageant ainsi avec lui ce qui était maintenant un souvenir pour eux deux. Une blague qui se poursuivait, et qui était redevenu son nom

Dehors, l'hiver s'installait.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour !_

 _Désolée pour le retard dans la publication. Pour la petite histoire je suis enceinte, et il m'est parfois difficile de rester derrière le PC, mais j'ai profité d'une accalmie pour poursuivre mon histoire ! Je vais essayer d'avancer rapidement, histoire de ne pas vous faire autant attendre la prochaine fois. Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça me pousse à continuer ! Plus précisément :_

 _Missy : Une fois encore, merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, c'est pour la partager avec des gens comme toi que je l'écris:)_

 _TheStarsMelody : Ton commentaire, je l'avoue, m'a particulièrement touchée. C'est écrit de manière tellement belle et lyrique ! Je suis ravie que cette lecture t'ai procuré de telles émotions, je ne pensais pas y parvenir. Du plus tu es parvenue à saisir parfaitement ce que j'essaie de développer, à savoir combien le Docteur Metacrisis à pu se sentir seul – presque une simple doublure – quand il est resté sur le monde de Pete. C'est le Docteur. Mais sans TARDIS, sans étoiles, sans tournevis et avec un seul cœur, obligé de rester sur un petit bout de monde lui qui avait l'univers pour terrain de jeu. Il lui fallait au moins une Melody, non ? Après tout elle est celle que son alter égo aimera durant plus de 1000 ans._

 _Iesfir : Comme je te comprends ! Je suis moi même souvent sceptique sur les fics, d'autant plus quand on part sur des "déviations". On connaît fort peu le Metacrisis, et comment savoir à quoi aurait ressemblé Melody si elle n'avait pas été volée par Kovarian ? Je suis ravie que tu trouves les personnages respectés, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! Ten n'est pas le Docteur que je connais le mieux, alors je m'excuse des incohérences qui pourraient se glisser, parfois. (Onze me vient plus facilement sous les doigts, et Douze est MON Docteur)_

 _Et promis, juré, craché, cette histoire aura une fin ! J'ai déjà tout le scénario écrit, ma grossesse me ralentit juste un peu, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

"Des baskets ? Vraiment ? Vous pensez que des baskets s'accordent avec un costume ? Vous ressemblez à un homme dépenaillé ! Melody ! Ton ami est là !"

Tel fut le premier contact de John avec Amélia Williams – Où Amélia Ponds, c'était selon. La vue bouchée par l'énorme bouquet de tournesols qu'il avait eu un mal fou à dénicher, en ce début décembre, il n'entendit d'abord que sa voix à l'accent Ecossais prononcé. Puis son bouquet lui fut arraché des mains, et il put voir le sourire lumineux de la mère de Melody.

"Des Tournesols ! Ils sont magnifiques. C'est pour moi, n'est ce pas ? J'adore les tournesols..."

Un regard méfiant le cueillit soudain, puis le sourire revint et la rouquine reprit la parole sans qu'il ait même eu le temps de placer un mot.

"C'est Melody qui a cafté, c'est ça ? Cette enfant me rendra folle. Mais entrez, entrez, vous allez attraper la mort à rester ainsi dehors !"

La tempête rousse s'effaça, referma la porte derrière lui, et le poussa presque dans le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine. Il comprenait enfin d'où venait le super pouvoir de Melody. Sa mère avait visiblement le même effet sur lui, et il savait quel air idiot devait arborer son visage.

John n'avait eu que quelques secondes pour la voir, mais déjà il devinait d'où son Electron tenait sa beauté. Amélia était stupéfiante. Elle devait approcher des 50 ans, mais les ans semblaient n'avoir pas eu prise sur elle. Ses cheveux, à peine veinés de gris, étaient aussi flamboyants que ceux de sa fille. Elle était fine, élancée, et son visage avait gardé cette beauté sur lequel le temps reste impuissant.

"Mer.."

Il s'apprêtait, enfin, à pouvoir placer un mot, quand ils débouchèrent dans la cuisine. Et la voix Ecossaise, derrière lui, le coupa dans son élan.

"Roranicus ! John est arrivé. Tu t'occupes de lui le temps que je trouve un vase ? Et où donc est encore passé ta fille ? Un jour je l'attacherai, je te le jure !"

Alors que l'ouragan roux quittait les lieux, l'homme penché sur le four se redressa et se retourna. Il croisa le regard vert du père de Melody – le même regard que celui de sa fille – et un instant il eut l'impression d'être devant un homme bien plus vieux que ne le laissait paraître son visage. Ces yeux étaient si anciens, si sages … Puis l'homme sourit, lui tendit la main, et l'impression fugitive se dissipa.

Rory – il s'appelait Rory, et non Roranicus – était aussi calme que sa femme était impétueuse. Il laissa John se présenter, le débarrassa de son manteau, puis l'invita à l'aider à finir le dîner. Il glissa, l'air à demi sérieux, qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser les femmes Williams s'approcher des fourneaux si l'on voulait éviter l'intoxication alimentaire.

John sourit, sans savoir quelle était la part de véracité dans ces mots. A vrai dire, et pour une raison inconnue, Rory l'effrayait un peu. C'était ce regard conscient qu'il sentait posé sur lui alors qu'il ceignait un tablier, et cette tranquillité sans faille qui émanait de l'homme tout entier. Sous l'apparence inoffensive du cinquantenaire blond au tempes un peu dégarnies se cachait un roc, solide et immuable.

John était en train d'émincer des fines herbes pour parfumer les légumes qui mijotaient dans un faitout quand la question le cueillit.

"Que comptez vous faire avec ma fille ?"

Le Docteur leva les yeux et croisa le regard sérieux de Rory. Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans cette question mais il sentait, il sentait au fond de lui, que de sa réponse dépendrait tout le futur de leur relation.

"Je crois qu'il serait plus pertinent de lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire de moi." Il se permit un léger sourire, avant de poursuivre "Plus sérieusement, Mr Williams, je n'ai aucune intention de lui faire du mal, si tel est le sens de votre question. Melody est entrée dans ma vie sans que j'ai mon mot à dire dessus et aujourd'hui je crois que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait nous arriver. J'étais très seul, et j'avais besoin d'une amie."

Il se tut, juste une seconde, ne sachant pas s'il avait eu raison de dire la vérité brute. Mais qu'aurait il pu dire d'autre, face à cet homme ? Le regard, impénétrable, continuait à le transpercer et, foutu pour foutu, il se décida à finir sa pensée.

"Et je crois qu'elle en avait autant besoin que moi."

Rory soupira alors, cilla, et John cru qu'il en avait trop dit. Puis le père de Melody secoua la tête, comme pour mettre ses idées au clair, et sourit à son invité. C'était un sourire franc, étonnant, et – si le Docteur s'était laissé aller à spéculer sur la signification de ce dernier – soulagé.

"Je pense que vous ne savez pas à quel point vous êtes près de la vérité, Mr Smith"

"Appelez moi John", le coupa distraitement l'homme aux cheveux hérissé, tout en immobilisant sa main tenant le couteau, intrigué par les paroles de Rory. Ce dernier hocha la tête et poursuivit

"Melody est … plutôt intelligente" Il passa un main embarrassée dans ses cheveux blonds et haussa les épaules. "A quoi bon tourner autour du pot. Selon les psychiatres qui l'ont diagnostiquée quand elle était enfant, c'est un génie. C'est le mot qu'ils ont employés, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Un génie, avec un QI frisant les 184. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie, John ?"

Rory plongea un instant son regard vert, si pénétrant, si semblable à celui de sa fille, dans celui de John, puis il reprit,

"J'ai tout de suite compris que ce serait une malédiction autant qu'une bénédiction, pour elle. Personne n'arrive vraiment à la suivre, à la comprendre. Son intelligence la coupe parfois du monde et …" Il se mordit la lèvre et prit un instant avant de poursuivre, "J'ai eu peur depuis ce jour qu'elle soit très seule, dans sa vie. Et quel père peut vouloir de cette vie là pour son enfant ? "

Le sourire revint sur le visage taillé à la serpe de Rory, un sourire entièrement dédié à John.

"Je suis heureux qu'elle se soit fait un ami, John, un ami dont elle parle avec autant de bien. Ce n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. En tout cas, pas comme ça. Quand elle parle de vous ses yeux s'illuminent. Je la sens ravie d'avoir été écoutée, comprise, et d'apprendre tant de nouvelles choses à votre contact. Pour ça, et depuis un moment déjà, je voulais vous remercier."

John resta muet un instant, se contentant de hocher la tête, ému par l'intensité des paroles du père de Melody. Lui aussi le laissait sans voix, comme sa femme, comme sa fille, bien que pour une raison toute autre. A cet instant, il sut qu'il allait aimer toute la famille Pond – parce qu'en fait ça marchait ainsi, n'est ce pas ? - avec férocité.

Le repas fut finalement servi près d'une heure plus tard à la table de la salle à manger des Pond, et Melody s'installa près de John alors que ses parents leur faisait face.

Cela donna au Docteur l'occasion de les observer, entre deux bribes de conversation enjouée. Il voyait ce que Melody avait prit d'eux – les jambes et les taches de rousseur d'Amy, et était il besoin de parler de ses cheveux ? Les yeux cependant venaient de Rory, ainsi que la hauteur de son front. Elle avait prit un peu de son nez, aussi, mais – heureusement ! - en moins busqué. La bosse qui était adorable sur son nez donnait un faux air d'aigle à Rory.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer aussi que … Et bien que River aurait aussi pu naître de ces parents là, si on assemblait leurs traits différemment. Furtivement il se demanda si, dans un autre univers, ils étaient les parents de River.

Et si l'autre Docteur les avait rencontrés.

Un instant joua dans sa mémoire des heures passées tout habillé dans un bain, avec River, mais il secoua la tête pour oublier.* Ces souvenirs appartenaient à une autre vie, un autre lui, avec une femme qui n'existait pas dans ce monde.

La soirée passa avec cette douce facilité qui semblait entourer la vie des Pond. Ce nom, d'ailleurs, semblait être une source de tendre conflit entre Rory et Amélia, car l'homme au profil d'aigle reprenait sa femme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait des Pond, d'un air faussement exaspéré, démenti par la lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles. John savait, et ce depuis le premier jour, dans quel camps se trouvait Melody.

Mis à part ce détail, qui amenait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de John à chaque fois, il était évident que ces trois là s'aimaient profondément.

Une preuve supplémentaire lui fut donnée lorsque, au détour d'une conversation, il apprit pourquoi ils avaient déménagé à Londres, bien des années auparavant. Rory et Amélia avaient grandis et s'étaient mariés à Leadworth mais n'avaient pas hésité à tout quitter lorsqu'ils avaient appris la précocité de leur fille. Ils en avaient longuement parlés et avaient décidés, ensemble, que Leadworth était trop petit pour apporter à leur enfant tous les défis intellectuels dont elle aurait besoin en grandissant. Cette simple anecdote les lui fit aimer davantage.

Puis ils passèrent au salon pour prendre un thé après le repas, sans que le Docteur ne se lassa de les voir interagir ensemble. Si Amélia donnait facilement des coups de torchons – affectueux, évidemment – à sa fille et à son mari, Melody préférait visiblement jeter ses bras autour d'eux à la moindre occasion. Rory semblait quant à lui moins expansif, mais son amour pour ses filles irradiait de lui. Et John, attentif, n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il passait rarement à côté d'elles sans les gratifier d'une caresse légère. Les Pond étaient une unité. Et cette simple évidence, lors de cette soirée qui n'avait – en apparence – rien de remarquable, suffisait à apporter une douce euphorie dans le cœur du Docteur au corps d'humain.

Le temps une soirée, il se sentit – presque – l'un des leurs. Rory et Amy semblaient se ficher totalement de son écart d'âge avec leur fille, le traitant avec familiarité et bienveillance. Comme Melody, ils voyaient l'homme, pas la façade.

Baigné dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et rieuse, John ne vit pas les heures passer et se retrouva à devoir prendre congé bien trop tôt à son goût.

Melody se proposa de le faire sortir par le jardin pour le lui faire découvrir et l'accompagna donc en enroulant autour d'elle un grand châle lancé par sa mère. La porte se referma derrière eux après qu'Amélia lui ait lancé un "bonne nuit l'homme dépenaillé !" et ils se retrouvèrent seuls pour la première fois de la soirée.

John tourna la tête pour observer le profil de son amie, nimbée par la lumière argentée de la lune. Elle paraissait calme, songeuse, les yeux levés vers le ciel à peine traversé par quelques nuages. Sa tranquillité apparente contrastait avec la malice qui avait baigné toute la soirée, et ce silence donna à celui qui se sentait redevenir chaque jour un peu plus le Docteur le courage de poser la question qui l'intriguait depuis longtemps.

"Melody ?" Elle tourna la tête vers lui à l'énoncé de son prénom, haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

"Pourquoi ne m'appelles tu jamais John ?"

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre – habitude qu'elle tenait de son père, il le savait maintenant – puis haussa les épaules avant de répondre,

"Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais tant pis. J'ai l'impression que ça sonnerait faux, si je t'appelais John. C'est comme si ce n'était pas ton nom." Elle sembla hésiter un instant, et le Docteur cru voir l'ombre d'un rougissement sur ses joues, puis elle enchaîna,

"Ça te dérange que je t'appelle Docteur ? Ou Sweetie ?" L'homme au costume rayé ne put retenir un sourire, sans savoir s'il était né de sa réponse ou de sa question. Comment pouvait elle le connaître si bien ? Sans pourtant rien savoir de lui ?

"Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, j'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi" Il ne put s'empêcher de tapoter son nez constellé de tâches de rousseur pour ponctuer sa réponse. D'où diable lui venait cette habitude d'ailleurs ? C'était plus fort que lui, il adorait sentir le bout de son nez sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

Melody se contenta de sourire à son geste, puis reporta son attention vers les étoiles.

"Je les aies toujours aimées. Je sais que le sujet t'intéresse, mais crois tu vraiment qu'un jour nous pourrons y aller ? Voyager dans les étoiles ?"

le Docteur leva à son tour le visage vers les lumières scintillantes, loin, si loin, et se souvint avec un peu de mélancolie d'une vie qui n'était pas tout à fait la sienne. Ses cœurs leur avaient appartenu, et, avec la perte de sa nature Gallifreyenne, il leur avait laissé tant de choses : son TARDIS, les mondes infinis à explorer, l'éternité. L'aventure.

Puis il baissa les yeux vers Melody, qui semblait toujours absorbée dans leur contemplation, et se rapprocha d'elle instinctivement. La douceur s'invita dans son regard, simplement en la regardant.

Après tout, chaque rencontre avec elle – depuis la toute première – était une aventure, n'est ce pas ? Elle éloignait l'ennui de lui comme un vent frais et joyeusement fou.

"Je suis certain que ça sera possible, un jour. Tout n'est jamais qu'une question de Temps, Melody."

Sans plus y penser le Docteur – car ce soir le Docteur prenait toute sa place en lui – enroula un bras autour des épaules de Melody. Puis il l'attira contre lui, la chaleur de son corps contrastant fortement avec la froideur sèche de ce mois de Décembre. Fermant à demi les yeux il respira profondément son odeur, tout en sentant ses bras s'enrouler pour la première fois autour de lui. Il était bien ainsi, comme à sa place, le nez enfouis dans ses cheveux. Les boucles s'étaient détendues depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle ressemblait moins à un pissenlit, mais celles qui restaient encadraient encore délicieusement son visage de chat. Et leur odeur restait la même, tellement réconfortante, à peine rendue plus piquante par le froid de l'hiver.

Ainsi perdu dans cette étreinte, il ne se rendit pas compte que les premiers flocons se mettaient à tomber.

Il fallut cependant y mettre fin et ses lèvres glissèrent de ses cheveux à sa joue, où elle s'éternisèrent un peu. Puis John se recula, incapable de retenir ses mots.

"Tu as changé ma vie, Melody."

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait en prononçant ces mots, mais certainement pas à la voir baisser la tête. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui masquer la tristesse peinte sur son visage, pas plus que la distance qui perça dans sa voix quand elle lui répondit.

"Peut être … Peut être vaut il mieux qu'on s'éloigne alors ?" Elle recula d'un pas, laissant le Docteur totalement désemparé par sa réaction, alors que les mots jaillissaient d'elle à toute vitesse "Pardonne moi, Docteur, je ne voulais pas perturber ta vie ! J'ai parfois l'impression de prendre trop de place, et pourtant j'aime être avec toi, vraiment ! Mais Rose à l'air d'être une personne fantastique et je ne voudrai pas la faire souffrir, et encore moins risquer de briser ton couple, et si j'étais elle je serai jalouse de te voir passer tant de temps avec une autre." Elle s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle d'avoir prononcé toute cette diatribe sans respirer, et John se demanda le temps d'un instant depuis combien de jours ces pensées tournaient en fait dans sa tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, ne pouvait pas la laisser croire qu'elle était responsable de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est d'avoir illuminé sa vie.

Il fit le pas qu'elle avait mit entre eux et souleva son menton du bout de son index. En réponse au tourment inscrit dans le regard vert, il ne lui offrit tout d'abord que la tranquillité de son sourire. Puis sa voix, un rien plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, s'éleva dans la froideur nocturne.

"Ne t'excuse jamais, Melody. Pas avec moi. C'est moi que tu vas prendre pour un fou, maintenant, mais crois moi quand je te dis que j'ai la certitude que tu n'auras jamais à le faire. Quoi qu'il advienne, je sais que je te pardonnerai toujours. Toujours et complètement." La confiance inscrite en lui sembla se communiquer à Melody et elle lui sourit faiblement, hochant la tête. Alors il reprit.

"Et quoi qu'il arrive entre Rose et moi, tu n'en es pas la cause. Tu as changé ma vie, oui, mais j'en avais besoin. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'en avais besoin, ma Melody" John soupira, se souvenant du vide dans lequel il se noyait depuis deux ans, puis il effleura la joue de son amie de son pouce.

La douleur en elle semblait s'être effacée aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et la faille dans son sourire avait disparu. C'est rapidement qu'elle fouilla dans une de ses poches, avant de lui tendre un papier.

Il l'ouvrit, impatient de découvrir quelle nouvelle énigme elle lui avait concocté – bien que ce soit officiellement son tour – et sourit de plus belle en découvrant son numéro de téléphone.

"Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux … J'ai pensé que, parfois, on pourrait se parler sans avoir recours aux énigmes"

Le Docteur dut se retenir pour ne pas la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Il se contenta de lui donner son numéro en retour, puis de prendre congé, et c'est le cœur étonnamment léger qu'il passa le petit portillon de bois menant à la rue.

De retour dans sa voiture au bleu familier, il fut frappé par une pensée soudaine.

Il n'avait pas encore été le Docteur de River Song. Ses paroles raisonnaient toujours dans sa mémoire. _Oui, le Docteur est là, il a répondu à mon appel comme il le fait toujours. Mais pas mon Docteur._

Il n'était plus – mais l'avait-il vraiment été ? Lui ? - le Docteur de Rose Tyler.

Mais il pouvait être le Docteur de Melody Pond. Il voulait être le Docteur de Melody Pond. Ce désir se faisait de plus en plus fort, à chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait. Mais, après tout, ne l'était il pas déjà ? Son Docteur, comme elle l'appelait ?

Avec la force d'un coup de tonnerre la vérité se fit en lui, et il sut qu'il ne pouvait continuer à être déchiré ainsi. Il devait changer de vie, s'il voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui même.

Il devait se séparer de Rose.

*Allusion à la novelisation (disponible en anglais seulement) "The Day of the Doctor". On y apprend notamment que Dix à rencontré River à plusieurs reprises avant de devenir Onze. Et que oui, ils ont partagé un bain, le Docteur tout habillé, sans qu'on ne connaisse le pourquoi de l'histoire.


	7. Chapter 7

John jeta un regard absent à travers la fenêtre de son nouvel appartement. Le soleil se couchait lentement, nimbant Londres d'or et de pourpre. Bientôt la nuit prendrait le pas sur le crépuscule, étendant sa robe insondable sur toute la ville. Alors les habitants quitteraient leurs maisons, quels que soient leurs ages, leurs ethnies ou leurs classes sociales. Ils se mêleraient les uns aux autres dans des pubs, chanteraient et fêteraient la saint Patrick jusqu'à l'aube.

Mais le Docteur n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait quitté Rose, deux mois qu'il vivait seul et essayait de reconstruire sa vie sans elle. Elle avait été tout, pendant deux ans. Jeté dans un monde inconnu, dépouillé de tout ce qu'il avait été, il s'était accroché désespérément à elle. Et il lui avait fallu deux ans pour comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus aimer quelqu'un qui ne voyait en lui que le fantôme de ce qu'il avait été.

Poussant un long soupir, John passa une main dans ses cheveux hérissés avant de se détourner du spectacle offert à ses yeux. Ces deux mois lui avaient paru sans fin, et seule la présence de Melody les lui avaient rendus supportables. Ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, par le jeu des énigmes ou du hasard. Ils semblaient butter sans cesse dans les pas de l'autre, comme si l'univers les jetaient constamment l'un contre l'autre. Mais elle était la jeunesse, une vie entière l'attendait alors que lui … Les siècles pesaient lourds sur ses épaules, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Plus un Seigneur du Temps, mais pas tout à fait humain, quel temps lui restait il encore à vivre ? Des milliers de souvenirs dansaient dans sa mémoire, vécus avec des visages différents à des époques et sur des planètes qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre.

Décidément le cafard le guettait, ce soir là, et le Docteur se battait contre lui même pour ne pas céder à l'impulsion qui le tenaillait depuis une heure déjà. Il voulait entendre sa voix, il voulait goûter le son de son rire, il voulait qu'elle éloigne les nuages qui embrumaient son humeur. Mais elle avait le droit de vivre sa vie et il croyait se souvenir qu'elle lui avait parlé d'une sortie entre amis, ce soir là.

Il parvint à tenir une heure de plus avant d'attraper son téléphone, se jeter dans un fauteuil, et composer de mémoire le numéro de Melody Pond.

Elle décrocha à la sixième sonnerie, au moment même ou il songeait à raccrocher, certain qu'elle était déjà dans un pub, incapable d'entendre son téléphone. Elle avait la voix joyeuse, son Electron, et John se demanda si elle était déjà entourée de ses amis.

Il n'eut pas à poser la question car elle y répondit d'elle même, lui indiquant qu'il appelait juste à temps, qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la maison. Les remords l'assaillirent et il serra les mâchoires.

"Excuse moi, Pond, tes amis doivent t'attendre. Je t'appellerai plus tard

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dans une heure ils auront trop bu pour savoir si je suis là ou pas. Et puis je m'en fous, de toute manière. Parle, Docteur"

Il n'en fallait pas plus au Docteur pour faillir à ses résolutions et céder au plaisir – un peu coupable cette fois ci – d'une longue conversation avec son Electron. Il commença par des banalités, des anecdotes sur ses étudiants, racontées dans le seul but de l'entendre rire. Elle poursuivit en tentant, une nouvelle fois, de le convaincre de l'utilité de l'archéologie. Ils devisèrent de tout et de rien, sans voir les minutes filer, sans même se rendre compte qu'autour d'eux Londres enfilait ses habits verts pour faire honneur aux fêtards.

C'est après l'avoir dit qu'il se rendit compte des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

"J'aimerai pouvoir tout partager avec toi, tu sais. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais comprendre, que tu es capable d'entendre tout ce que j'ai à dire." Il s'arrêta, la gorge sèche, au bord d'un aveu qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui faire.

"Je ne vais pas disparaître, Docteur. Mes professeurs me reprochent de ne pas être assez patiente pour être une bonne archéologue, mais c'est parce que toute ma patience est pour toi. On n'apprivoise pas les hommes fous en un jour."

John s'étrangla, entre le rire et l'indignation, et son aveu retourna s'enrouler autour de son cœur. Demain ou dans dix ans il lui dirait, puisqu'elle lui offrait son temps en offrande. Et quel plus beau cadeau pour un Seigneur du Temps ?

D'autres heures passèrent, et il ne se rendit compte de la lente marche du temps qu'en étant dans l'obligation de se lever pour aller chercher son chargeur et y brancher son téléphone. Chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom, que ce soit Sweetie ou Docteur, son cœur s'apaisait. La voix calme de Melody éloignait la tempête de son âme, et il avait l'impression qu'elle était là, lovée à ses cotés, avec son écoute absolue et attentive, son intelligence acérée et la tendresse de son rire.

Était-ce parce qu'ils étaient arrivés aux heures les plus noires de la nuit et qu'ils ne parlaient quasiment plus qu'en chuchotant ? Toujours est il que John osa enfin aborder d'un sujet qui le taraudait depuis son dîner chez les Ponds et sa rencontre avec Rory.

"Dis Melody, tu me parles souvent de tes amis, mais ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'importance pour toi, n'est ce pas ? Je suis sûr qu'ils n'arrivent pas à suivre ton rythme. Ton père m'a dit que tu étais très seule, au fond, et c'est parfois l'impression que j'ai aussi. Ça ne te pèse pas trop ? "

Il l'entendit soupirer et comprit qu'elle hésitait à se confier à lui à ce sujet. Sa Melody Pond était forte, si forte qu'elle riait pour éloigner la souffrance. Mais cette douleur là était d'une telle profondeur qu'elle passait sa vie à la cacher, et que son rire ne faisait que masquer les dégâts. Soudain il eut l'intuition qu'elle allait raccrocher, et c'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'il la retint à sa voix.

"Melody ?..."

Le silence fut longtemps le seul à lui répondre au bout de la ligne, seulement ébréché par le son ténu de son souffle, puis enfin il l'entendit :

"Docteur ?"

Il n'y avait plus de rire dans sa voix, plus de sourire, juste une fêlure qui lui serra la gorge. Stupide Docteur qui avait mit à jour une souffrance qu'elle cherchait si bien à faire taire ! C'est instinctivement qu'il répondit à son appel, se livrant à elle de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

"Moi aussi je connais cette solitude, tu sais. Personne ne peut vraiment comprendre. Pas sans l'avoir vécu. La façon dont notre cerveau fonctionne... Ça nous coupe du monde."

Il entendit un léger "woush", comme si elle s'était laissée tomber sur quelque chose. Un fauteuil ? Un lit ? Il n'eut qu'un instant pour l'imaginer avant qu'elle ne lui réponde, d'une voix presque résignée.

"Alors c'est ainsi ? On doit passer notre vie tout seul ? Parce que tu as raison. Même entourée de monde je me sens seule, tu sais."

Contre toute attente, John sourit. "Non. Pas tout à fait. Parfois, quand on a de la chance, on trouve quelqu'un pour nous suivre. Ce n'est pas toujours pour courir très loin, très longtemps, mais tu veux savoir un secret ?"

Il attendit sa réponse et elle finit par mordre à l'hameçon. "Dis moi, Sweetie"

"C'est de prendre la main de cette personne et de la serrer fort, sans se préoccuper du futur. Accepter qu'à un instant on n'est plus seul, et vivre cela comme une chance. Tu es comme moi, mon Electron, tu penses trop à l'avenir, au moment où cette main te lâchera parce qu'on ne pourra plus courir assez vite pour toi. Mais parfois, il faut savoir lâcher prise. Carpe Diem."

Le silence fut beaucoup moins long, cette fois ci. "Disait Horace, oui. Tu as sans doute raison. Mais n'est ce pas trop dur quand tout finit ? Comment accepter d'ouvrir son cœur en sachant que ça finira et qu'on serra blessé ?"

Le Docteur – car seul le Docteur pouvait avoir cette conversation avec elle – soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, laissant son regard dériver vers une source lumineuse qui pulsait de manière hypnotique devant lui*.

"Tout finit toujours et c'est toujours triste, Pond. Mais tout recommence aussi et c'est toujours joyeux." L'homme au costume à rayures ferma les yeux et poursuivit un peu plus bas, comme un secret. "Et tu sais quoi ? Dans un univers aussi grand, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un miracle. Trouver quelqu'un qui, au final, n'aura jamais à lâcher ta main parce qu'il courra au même rythme que toi. Sois heureuse, ma Melody."

Il l'entendit acquiescer en soufflant du nez, puis elle sembla changer de sujet.

"Dis, Docteur, tu te souviens de mon homme idéal ?

-Celui qui te dira hello et à qui tu répondras hello ? Comment oublier un échange verbal aussi mémorable ?"

Melody glapit à l'autre bout du téléphone. "Oh ! Tu es vraiment rude !"

Cela le fit rire. "Juste parce que j'aime te taquiner, Pond. Alors, dis m'en un peu plus sur lui."

A l'autre bout du fil la voix sembla plus douce, comme si elle chuchotait une confession. "Je suis sortie avec de beaux mecs, tu sais. Pour m'amuser, parce que je le pouvais, pour le défis, même, parfois. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi seule."

Elle sembla hésiter, avant de poursuivre. "Je sais qu'il ne sera pas comme ça, Docteur. S'il existe, il aura sans doute un look étrange, peut être même négligé, aux yeux des autres. Mais il sera sexy pour moi, peu importe son apparence. Et je l'aimerai totalement et absolument, sans condition aucune. Je le sais. En fait..."

Il y eut un silence si long que John pensa qu'elle ne finirait pas sa phrase. Il s'apprêtait à la relancer quand Melody reprit. "Je le trouverai Époustouflant."

A la façon dont elle prononça le mot, comme quelque chose de précieux, le Docteur comprit que c'était vraiment ainsi qu'elle verrait son homme idéal. Ainsi qu'elle se l'imaginait depuis toujours. Époustouflant.

Comme pour effacer sa confession il l'entendit rire immédiatement après. Et sa voix était redevenue malicieuse quand elle lui demanda :

"Et toi, Sweetie, tu as une idée de ta femme idéale ?"

Toutes les pensées qui avaient accompagné son début de soirée revinrent en force, et John se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux.

"J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était Rose."

Il venait à peine de prononcer le nom de la jeune femme qu'il entendit Melody s'exclamer :

"Oh, excuse moi, je suis idiote !"

Sa réponse fut tout aussi immédiate.

"Non. N'oublie pas, Melody. Toujours et complètement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?"

C'est lorsqu'elle posa cette question qu'il se rendit compte combien il avait besoin d'en parler, de lui en parler à elle. Il lui fallait son oreille attentive et toute la bienveillance qui émanait d'elle pour soigner cette blessure encore trop présente.

Il lui dit combien les premières semaines sans Rose avaient été dures, même si la décision de rompre venait de lui. Il raconta à Melody des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais abordé avec elle, comme le fait que Rose était venue chez lui à plusieurs reprises pour le faire changer d'avis, et qu'il avait même faillit céder. Il avait tant de souvenirs avec elle, tant de rires et de moments joyeux. A une époque, elle avait tout représenté pour lui. Mais il savait que se remettre ensemble n'aurait pas été une bonne chose, ni pour elle, ni pour lui. Ils se seraient fait du mal et auraient fini par se détester.

Il parla longtemps de Rose, sentant la douleur diminuer au fur et à mesure, comme une blessure cicatrisant. Melody l'écouta attentivement, n'intervenant que lorsqu'elle comprenait qu'il en avait besoin. Et ses mots étaient le baume apaisant dont il avait eu désespérément besoin, sa douceur bienveillante et son empathie lui permettant d'exorciser ce passé encore trop présent. Et il _sentit_ le cafard qui le poursuivait depuis des heures – ou plutôt des jours – disparaître.

Ainsi passa la nuit.

Les heures blêmes du petit matin les trouvèrent toujours ensemble, reliés par le fil invisible du téléphone, incapables de raccrocher. Ce fut Melody qui mit la première des mots sur le sentiment qui les animait tous les deux.

"Docteur, j'ai envie de te voir."

Sans plus attendre il lui proposa de se retrouver une heure plus tard au café qui avait abrité leurs premières confidences.

Ils arrivèrent au même moment, chacun passant un coin de rue pour apercevoir l'autre. Tous deux étaient blafards, le teint lourd d'une nuit sans sommeil, les yeux fatigués. Ils étaient sortis sans même se préparer, après avoir raccroché, comme en témoignaient les cheveux en bataille de Melody et le costume froissé du Docteur. Amy aurait levé les yeux au ciel car il ressemblait pour de bon à un homme dépenaillé, cette fois ci.

Mais il n'avait cure de son apparence. Pour une raison incompréhensible son cœur battait la chamade depuis qu'elle était apparue au bout de la rue. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, incapable de détacher son regard du sourire qu'elle lui offrait, et les mots sortirent sans même qu'il les contrôle.

"Hello"

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse sourire d'avantage, et pourtant elle le fit, avant de lui répondre :

"Hello

\- De quoi j'ai l'air ?"

Elle le détailla un instant, et il lissa nerveusement les revers de sa veste, douloureusement conscient de l'apparence qu'il devait renvoyer, tout maigre et tout dépeigné dans son costume rayé chiffonné.

"Époustouflant."

La réponse tomba, sereine, et il ne put y répondre autrement que par un grand sourire lumineux. Il franchit lentement le pas qui les séparait et s'empara de la main de Melody avant d'en embrasser les phalanges doucement, sans la quitter du regard.

"Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Serrant étroitement sa main au creux de la sienne – autant pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas que pour la réchauffer - il l'entraîna à sa suite et ils disparurent au coin de la rue.

*ah ah ! Vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre, à ce sujet.


End file.
